Golden Breeze
by ReK Designs
Summary: ORIGINAL STORY MY 1ST ONE, A STORY OF A BOY WHO FINDS SOMETHING THAT MAKES HIM GO ON AN ADVENTURE TO FIND WHAT IT MEANS, BUT DOES IT AND HAS TO KEEP AWAY FROM HOME. A STORY OF LAUGHTER, ACTION AND EMOTION, YOU HAVE TO READ IT! AND PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

"O.K Lisa after I open the door leg it to the end of the path, swing open the gate and walk as quickly as you can to the end of the road. Got all that?" "Yes Peter you tell me this every flaming morning." "O.K, O.K! Just making sure that's all!" Peter is 16, has blonde hair, blue eye, 5'6 and has a striking face opens the front door to their home in England, Southampton and shouts. "Right. RUN!" Lisa who is 14 has light brown hair, blue eyes and is 5'2 with long legs and a cute face. She and Peter legged it, but only got half way down the path to hear the voice of there next door neighbour. "Look who it is Sarah! Peter and Lisa, my, have not seen you in ages." Peter and Lisa stopped and turned round to face their neighbour who was smiling so much that if he smiled any harder his whole face was going to crack! Lisa and Peter gave a very weak smile back. "Someone help us!" Whispered Peter under his breath. "Come here you two and gave your good old neighbour a hug." John had his arms stretch out wide. Peter having no choice, as he was the oldest out of the two had to go first. He slowly walked up to him and leaned over the small fence and hugged John. After about 2 minutes John finely let go! Then Lisa hugged him and after about 4 long painful minutes he released her. For some reason him and Sarah always hugged Lisa for longer. Maybe because she was younger or they liked her more then Peter.  
Sarah came running out of the house with her very out of fashion apron on. She was a fat oldest lady with, well what only looked liked she tried too die her hair herself and made a pretty darn mess of it. She had tried to cover up the grey parts of her hair using the colour blonde but she had bits of grey sticking out all over the place! It was ovules that she did not like the colour blonde. She then tried to die it brown but make a mess of that too. So she had a bit of grey here and a bit of blonde there and a mixer of brown too. "Give up lady!" Thought Peter, "let it be grey, it would look a lot better that way!" John, well lets say he has a bit of trouble getting colours to match. At the moment he was wearing a very old red shirt. It was red! As red as a tomato. His trousers were bright green with a yellow sort of pathetic pattern on them. The bright green would make your eyes hurt that you would not be able to look at them for more than a second! You think his zip up top would match with his trousers, right? Wong! It was a brown mucky colour and it was ripped in several places. So you think his colours of his clothes were bad, then you don't want to see the house. How Sarah can stand the colours no one really knows. She must have a very dull eye sight because every room in the house was full of bright colours! John himself was a very thin old man, with a very bonnie pale face. Sarah's face was reddest and chubby and they both had smallish green eyes.  
Anyway Sarah came running out of the house and cried. "Look at you two, look at you! How much have you grown? Let me come round to you and give you a big hug!" Peter and Lisa's happy looking smiles turned in to very worrying smiles. Sarah's hugs weren't only big, they were huge, massive, enormous. The first target was Lisa as Sarah came rushing in Peter's front garden. With a great leap Sarah swung her great arms around Lisa. Peter felt so sorry for Lisa because he could almost hear the sound of her bones cracking in her body. When Sarah went to Peter had almost tried to make an excuse that he was so desperate to use the toilet that if he didn't go right that second, he was going to wet himself! But his plan floated out of his head and ending up hugging Sarah. Him bones didn't click of crack, but she was making him feel very unconvertible. Finely she let go and said. "You two must have some of my lovely cakes, I'll just run in and get them."  
She dashed back into the house and after about 3 minutes later she came out with a tray full of what only looked like the worse baked cakes you had ever seen! They were not brownie coloured, they were jet black, black as night! "Now I know why their smoke alarm was going off last night!" Lisa whispered to Peter. Peter raised his eye brows at her to say that she was absolutely right! She gave them one each. They both tasted it and it was so disgusting. They were rock hard! Cakes are meant to be soft not chipping bits of you tooth off! After eating the black cakes. Peter looked at his watch it was 8:45. He was glad but he was going to be in detention at school if he and Lisa didn't leg it before there first lesson started. Which was at 9:00. "Lisa look at the time we're going to be late if we don't move it!" Lisa never looked happier. They were so glad that they could get away from their neighbours! "Oh Ok than dear see you later then." Sarah said in a sort of sad voice. Peter and Lisa were running down the path as John was waking good bye. "Do you think they liked my cakes john." Asked Sarah as she walked back into her front garden. "Of course they did!" John said in a cheerful voice. "Did you see their faces they loved them!" Sarah smiled at him as they walked back into the house. "Do you want one then John?" "Errr, no thanks just had lunch." "But John it's nearly nine 'o clock!" "oh, yah. Umm I'll have one at tea then."  
"Yuck. Them cakes were horrible!" Cried Lisa. "Yep, sure were." Replied Peter "I hate both of them!" "I do too. They treat us like four year olds and I know they know that I am 14 and you 12!" "Come on Peter run faster it's nine 'o cloak!" They both ran as fast as they could to school and tried to forget about what had happened that morning! 


	2. A LOST PAGE

Chapter Two  
A Lost Page  
  
As peter pushed through the green old fasition doors of the school entrance, the bell for first lesson had just gone. Peter gave a sigh of relief as he turned the corner, were the pictures of artwork done by the children in the lower years; all hung up in different places on the lifeless white walls were. The entrance of the school wasn't very welcoming as the colours of the walls and the floors did not match and the old reception desk had scratches and indents engraved in it, just like an old grave stone which has been left for years and has not been looked after. Along with the receptionist, a grumpy old bag who looked as old as a dinosaur, did not help to add to the coldness of the entrance. The only nice thing about the place was a lovely statue of a all painted black horse; which was bigger then a full grown man, was rearing up on it's back legs and front legs held in mid air. This amazing piece of artwork was given to the school by the local arts and entertainment museum for winning a competition.  
Peter said his goodbyes to his sister and started climbing the long red stairs and suddenly stopped died. A few people behind him almost ran straight into him. With some funny looks they quickly walked round him and carried on their journey on the endless staircase. Peter said to himself, "What day is it today?" Somebody over heard him and replied. "Tuesday Pete." "Tuesday?" "Yeah Tuesday!" "Oh, thanks Rob." "What's on Tuesday morning?" He asked himself. He carried on slowly up the staircase thinking. Then he stopped died again. "Oh no, not maths!" Every one who heard him, who were in the same year group starting groaning and swing their arms from side to side just like Kevin and Perrier would of! They and Peter all marched upstairs in a fed up manner to the second floor where all maths classrooms were.  
Peter passed the first and second classrooms which face opposite each other in a wide open corridor. The one on the right was the classroom owned by Mrs Fisher, a kind hearted lady who tort a lower set, everyone wanted to be tort by her. Then on the left the classroom was owned by a teacher called Mr Howdy, he was a very jolly old chap who was very good at teaching maths and tort the higher set. Peter who was in the middle set had to turn the corner and walk down the corridor that had all the window on the right and the wall were all his classmates stood. His classroom was right at the end, and he stood in line with his best mates Steven and Paul.  
Paul was a very tall, big built boy with spiky black hair that was always gelled to perfection! He had brown eyes and always had the girls attention. He always wore his tie half loose and always wore a designer T-shirt under his school shirt. Steven was a smallish boy with curtained brown hair. He had hazel eyes and a nice sweet smile with a baby face. He was not as bright as a normal person but he was very kind and a great friend to have around. Unfortunately not everyone in the school can see that.  
"Hay, Pete how are yah, had a nice weekend?" Asked Steven "It was ok thanks Steven, I got stopped by the neighbours this morning!" Replied Peter. "Oh what? Hope Sarah didn't kill you with her massive hugs!" Cried Steven "No, thank goodness!" Laughed Peter along with Paul who was grinning. Everyone watched for their teacher to come round the corner of the corridor, but time passed and everyone started to wonder. Is he away? Every other class had gone in and had started their lessons but not Peter's. "That's old," wondered Paul. "He's normally here by now." Steven started to smile and yelled. "HE MUST BE AWAY!" Everyone turned towards him and they all started smiling as well and chatting to one another. "I didn't see his car here this morning so he must not be here, oh please god, please say he's not here." Steven started jumping up and down on the spot, "Oh please, oh please, oh." "Ok stop it Steve, we don't know for sure yet. Lets wait another ten minutes and then we can relax." Interrupted Paul. Another two minutes went by and still no sign of the teacher. "I hope he is away because then I won't get a detention!" Said Steven. "I hope so too Steven, he always picks on you and it's not fair! If he picks on you again I will stand up for yah!" Commented Peter. " But you always say that! Just because I struggle with maths does not mean he has to make me feel even worse about it." Said Steven looking at his revision guide. "Look, I'll make sure of it this time, ok!" "I hope so Pete!"  
Suddenly the doors of the entrance to the corridor was flung open by someone who was very strong. Every one who was lined up lead their heads front so they could see more around the corner of the corridor. The load noise of some heavy shoes smashing onto the tiled floor sounded very familiar to all those lined up. Each pear of eyes on every face waited in horror to who will appear around the corner. Then to all their terrier a six and half foot man with evil looking tiger green eyes, slaved head and built like a prize bull can storming down the corridor. Mr Solarist was wearing the same as he did any day which was black shirt and black tie which either had a motor bite or skull on it but today it was an American sort of motor bike. Black shiny shoes and the long black leather coat which, when he walked, flapped behind him in the a way that a bird of pray would beat it's wing whist hunting for it's pray. When he got to the middle of the corridor he stopped and faced all his pale faced students and boomed. "WHY ARE YOU NOT ALL STANDING IN A LINE? AND I HEARD YOU ALL TALKING AS I WAS COMING DOWN THE CORRIDOR, IF I EVERY HEAR A VIOCE I CAN PUT A FACE TO AGAIN, THEN THAT PERSON WITH BE IN DENTENTION WITH ME! GOT THAT!" Every one agreed quickly and the line was as straight as a rule. Mr Solarist walked slowly down the line and until this eyes laid on Steven, he then gave a very evil smile, he lead down so his face was parallel to Steven's and said in a low harsh voice. "Turn the fraction 6/7 Steven into a decimal, giving your answer to 4dp." Stevens face was blank and he didn't have a clue, he turned to Peter for help but he stayed back against the wall like a little white lamb. Then Steven said in a soft helpless voice. "I, I don't kn, kn, know sir." Then Mr Solarist roared, "YOU DON'T KNOW! WELL YOU BEST KNOW BY THE END OF THE LESSON OR YOU WILL BE IN DETENTION BOY! Right the rest of you go inside and sit down very quickly as we are already late to start lesson!"  
After twenty minutes it was almost time for the bell to go for second lesson. Mr Solarist asked all the class to pack up and sit in their chairs in silence. He then looked at Steven and said. "Do you know the answer to the question I asked you earlier?" Steven looked up from his desk and said in a very happy voice, "0.8571!" Everyone looked at him in amazement and Mr Solarist looked at Steven with such evil he was going to lose it there and then, but he didn't as the bell went and killed the silence of the classroom. He bitterly said, "you can all go." Everyone dashed out of the classroom and Steven smiling for the first time whist leaving his maths lesson!  
"I could not believe you got that question right!" Said Paul who was laying on the glass on the schools field. "How did you do it?" Asked Peter. "When that loser." All three of them put their hands in front of their forehead and used their thumb and index finger to create the shape of a L and all of them shouted, "LOSER!" They all laughed as they always did it and Steven continued! ".any way, when Mr Solarist was not looking at me. I quickly grabbed my calculator for my pocket and found the answer! Easy really!" Paul and Peter smiled and laid back on the grass looking at the deep blue sky. It was a lovely summer's day and Peter closed his eyes and enjoyed the heat and the cool breeze that sometimes touched his face as soft and as light as a feather. Then something as quick as lightning flashed across the sun, blocking the sun light to Peter's face. This made Peter open them and out of the corner of his eye something flickered that made him look. It was some kind of paper but it made Peter get up and go to it. When he picked it up it had some kind of weird writing upon it. The paper was very shining and strong. It was also glossy with a very bright gold shine to it. "Hay, you guys, look at this!" Said Peter showing them. "Just some ones art work Peter." Replied Paul. "What like that?" Showing him the writing and the weird shine to it. "Why don't we take it to your Granddad shop after school and see what it all means. He will know if it's something extraordinary!" Suggested Steven. "Steven, it's just some ones stupid art work for crying out loud, who cares!" Said Paul getting a bit angry. "Paul, something this heavy could not have got this far up in the sky and landed in the middle of no where. You're right Steven, lets go to my Granddad's shop as soon as the bell goes see if this is not just some ones art work." Said Peter getting up and walking to the school building as the lunch bell had just gone. "Will your dad go mad you know he hates you going to your Granddad's shop" said Steven a bit worried. "Look does this face care, no! Anyway how is he going to find out?" said Peter smiling. Steven smiled back and they all walked back into the building for fifth lesson. 


End file.
